


Love Venus

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, at times maybe, basically just that, includes cursing and dirty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: When school bad boy Lin Yanjun and basketball aces Wang Ziyi and Cai Xukun all have one thing to like in common, it can only be that - Zhu Zhengting, dance club member and the school's fairy, who might or not have one to many weaknesses these 3 can explore





	1. PRAISE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taejinyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/gifts).



> this chapter's based on [this devilish thing](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi/status/1008536468866953216)

“You look really good today,” Ziyi said for, maybe, possibly, the third time in that short time they had met up, gotten themselves some coffee, and sat down, making use of their cancelled class to enjoy the weather for a bit and it wasn’t like anyone would actually lock them in on school grounds, at least most the time not, he could remember many instances when they had been basically locked in, Ziyi on the basketball court together with Xukun, or he, after Chaoze had just taken his hand and dragged him off and for someone so small that guy sure had more than enough strength to just drag him through hallways like a bag of potatoes and he hadn’t been allowed then to go out until their whole routine had been finished hours later and with his legs nearly breaking from all the exhaustion and their practice leader needing to call one of his two best friends because their team leader wouldn’t stop whining until Yanjun had shown up and promised to piggy-back him home.  
Except it hadn’t been his own place but that idiot’s home with coincidentally his parents gone and-  
“Your makeup looks really cute, too,” the basketball star commented and it made his ears feel like burning, he assumed it still was better than being a whole tomato with his cheeks flushed red because his ears were still something he could cover up at times, like he did right then, pulling up the hood of a sweater that wasn’t his in first place and placing his hands on the fabric now covering his ears, he already knew just what expression Ziyi was showing, his usual gentle smile, all soft and caring, with that dangerous and amused glint in his eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing right there, how he was making the slightly older embarrassed and abused of his little kink and it was always Ziyi who started doing this in places so painfully public, like the terrace of a coffee house that was just on the other side of the street to their school, meaning there were always students around, always someone who could see, and knowing that Zhengting was so painfully aware of it was making it all the more amusing to the taller.  
“It’s- It’s the blush,” he tried to force out slowly, rather focusing on what he had changed about his makeup in the morning, because everyone in school knew he wore makeup and that he was good at it and maybe there had been but less than ten people within the whole of the student body that had seen his face bare. Not like it made much of a difference if the person in question had to answer, because he was confident about his skin and his bare face after all the time he invested in skin care already but that didn’t mean he would ditch his beloved morning routine for that reason alone. “I put on more blush because Kunkun said it suited me after we had that movie night at Yanjun’s… And I chose a more peachy eyeshadow so it wouldn’t clash too much…”  
Light frown between his eyebrows and pout on his lips as he tried to concentrate on his new palette he had been able to try out instead of these prying eyes that made his heart beat fast and it looked all the more adorable so Ziyi didn’t waste his time in landing another blow, “Did you use some new lipgloss? It makes your lips look smoother than usual.” And it was a heavy blow for sure by the way Zhengting squirmed on his seat, dropped his head further to hide his embarrassed eyes and with fingers fidgeting with these sleeves too long and the basketball player knew it was Xukun’s because they had bought it together and that the younger had intentionally chosen it one size too big because he had known it was the sweater Zhengting would steal from him and because - Kun’s words - “oversize looks cute on him”.  
“New,” the older startled, mumbling against a straw that was already abused by his teeth because he had looked for something else to mistreat when he couldn’t do so with his lips, not only because of the gloss but more so because Ziyi had actually noticed it was a new gloss and that he had noticed such small detail about his looks was making his heart fuzzy and his jeans tight. “New and... I wear it for the first time but I’ve talked about it before, the one with- with the plumping effect because Kunkun bought it for me and-”  
“And we all know how much you love it when Kunkun buys you a present, baby,” a low voice suddenly whispered into his ear from behind, with the hood gone because he had noticed to reveal his curled hair and his cherry red hearing organ that was now covered by plump lips sticky with sugar when the low mumbling went on, “Because you always love it when he pampers you, don’t you? Did he pamper you yesterday night again? Did he go onto his knees for you like you want it? Is that the reason you didn’t pick up my call, baby?”  
Breath hitched and slow, Zhengting’s brain had but short-circuited with hot air breaking against his even more heated skin, feeling oddly cooling when he knew it wasn’t and whenever it happened it sent jolts all throughout his body because Ziyi had already started teasing him and made it hard - quite the literal way too - for him but Yanjun, whispering, breathing, muttering into his ear, was making it nearly impossible for him to deal with right this moment, making shivers run down his spine and feeling trapped like an animal when the older even placed his hands on the edge of the table on both his sides.  
“You’re not replying to me, baby. Was your class so tiring you can’t talk anymore, sweetie?” The teasing went on, even making him send a desperate gaze at the basketball player who only starred this gentle and teasing expression all while long, probably enjoying the show he had right now, how his classmate seemed to be getting smaller and smaller within that oversized sweater, like a mouse cowering away from the eagle holding it in its clutches, all red ears and parted lips that glistened with the lips still on and eyes that became more and more dazed as he was suffering his sensitive spot being taken advantage of, “Or is it because you’re thinking about Kunkun now? How he’ll go down on you and suck your dick as if it’s the most delicious thing and all he ever wanted in his mouth? How smooth his hair will feel when you grab it to yank his head back to be able to fuck his mouth freely?”  
“No, that’s… that’s…” The dancer started but hardly was able to finish his words, thought he was released for a moment as he watched Yanjun grab his way too grande coffee cup, touching the cold plastic shell to take a sip and distorting his face at the utterly bitter taste, because Zhengting loved sweets, loved cakes and fruits and loved the taste of vape on Yanjun’s tongue, but he loved his coffee bitter and with no syrups which seemed like an utterly striking contrast.  
Evenly striking contrast like the wet hand that had sneaked beneath his sweater and was placed on the small of his back, making him arch his spine as the oldest leaned in again, “That’s just it, isn’t it? That’s exactly what you did last night and why you didn’t take mine or Ziyi’s calls, because you were busy having Xukun suck you off and maybe you even fucked him? Oh my, my baby, you’re shivering? Is it too cold for you?”  
And Zhengting would swear that Yanjun was grinning because he was sure he could feel exactly that, with the way these lips curved against his ear, sticky and wet, abusing him to much, squirming lightly because his jeans were awfully tight and he could only send prayers to whatever deity to finally release him from the upperclassman’s teasing because Ziyi for sure was no help, right there, sitting and drinking his coffee and so clearly enjoying the show because Yanjun had always been more direct in teasing him, showing his affection in all the different ways, and maybe his prayers had been heard.  
“Yanjun, did you skip classes again?” The bright voice of the dance team member called out, reprimanding the older but at least it meant he was parting his lips from Zhengting’s ear, resting his head against the heated one despite the protests that would come later about ruining curls and all styling having gone to waste, because he just didn’t care.  
“Mhm, but since I’m already here, why don’t we enjoy our time with Zhengting and Ziyi? Did your class also get cancelled?” And as he was still busy talking, Chaoze was already grabbing his arm to pull him inside and get them drinks, with a glance directed at his club member that signaled he would be right back but it wasn’t like he could even notice because there were still wet traces on his skin and heat on his ears, was a desperate gaze directed at the basketball lover who only smiled as he usually did.  
“Kunkun was right, this kind of blush really suits you well, _baby_.”


	2. MOVIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because cinemas at night are never a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning based on [this](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi/status/1005484700608221185)

While buying tickets, while buying popcorn, while watching that movie in the cinema, he just wanted to say how much he hated Yanjun who was always standing to close with his chin resting on Zhengting’s shoulder and was talking too close to his ear, who had chosen the couple seats in the cinema just to be able to pull the younger onto his lap, having him sit sideways so he could watch with ease but was all that close. And because it gave him the perfect opportunity to keep breathing little bits of air against the younger’s ear, always seeming innocent, sucking on that darn lollipop of his because that’s what he always did and feigning innocence to the fact that they all had kept teasing him for days but gave him too little attention in the end, well knowing that Zhengting would be more than just desperate for all of this and more than just vulnerable to all the touches and teasings and he also knew that his baby had looked forward to this date since days so he still kept it low.  
It actually hadn’t taken much effort from the younger to have him agree to that date, although that wasn’t something Yanjun would admit easily, had taken but some fluttering his lashes and making a pout and whining about how Ziyi and Xukun had a date too, and the school bad boy had been entirely charmed by that fairy of a boy, ready to agree to anything and if it meant jumping down a bridge.  
But thing was, his baby boy wasn’t the only one deprived of touches and attention, and now that he had him so close, Yanjun for sure didn’t want to let go of such opportunity, had had no time to tease his favorite in the past days except those few times they had met on empty hallways and outside the gates, all quick kisses and exchanging treats and fleeting gazes, and now he could hold that slender body in his hands again and with silver metal sparkling right in front of his eyes, for sure he wouldn’t be able to not start teasing him.  
The only thing frustrating was to see how it worked at first, how Zhengting squirmed within his arms, would stop eating popcorn momentarily, but after a while of getting used to it and when the movie got more intense with the screen drawing more and more attention, the reactions subsided and lost intensity, which was tempting, despite knowing that he’d later get scolded for having ruined the movie and that he would need to talk his little baby into another date, into rewatching this movie, into a bucket of ice cream, into dozens of kisses and pamperings, he couldn’t help himself and his own desires, leaning in a bit further to press kisses up his neck, could feel the shudders against his arm wrapped around that tiny waist, further up, until his lips were pressed against his earlobe, his teeth parting to pull at the little bit of flesh, tugging at the second piercing, and feeling all that satisfied when hearing a gasp.  
A gasp that was soon followed by squirming, using his free hand to keep such beautiful face directed towards the front of the cinema hall, locking him in place with his hold on a perfectly chiseled jaw, while he kept abusing such sensitive spot of his, kept sucking at his lobe and biting the outer shell, tugged at the little pieces of metal with his teeth, could feel the heat of blood shooting up against his lips, and he always kept going.  
Until there was a hand grabbing his and he was somewhat sure that the movie hadn’t yet ended when their popcorn was placed somewhere else, the dancer somehow wriggling out of his hold to, with the hand still held, drag him out of the hall, down the hallway, to the bathroom furthest away where less people would be, not like there generally were many people around that would be able to bother them but he assumed caution was more important to his little baby who was still dragging him and into the bathroom and into a stall where it was him again, pressing the younger against the door he was already busy locking before someone would actually dare interrupt them,  
All that was left now, within the silence of that bathroom, was but greed and desire and the sound of wet kisses and little whines, with lips clashing and tongues shoved down too far, with spit running down chins and mouths greedy, until he had to pull back to look at the mess that was the younger’s face, all flushed ears and dazed eyes and there would have been a tint of redness on his cheeks too if not for makeup covering them up, makeup that was messed up after kissing and getting his lips to glisten and one or two droplets still running down, lips that were soon releasing soft whines and little gasps when their hips clashed instead, when he rolled his against the pair that was pinned against the door, grinning when he heard such sweet noises.  
“My little baby,” he hummed, going back to his favorite activity of abusing that ear, pierced and glowing like a cherry too ripe, tempting him, inviting him, so he didn’t resist and gave in to the lures, placed his kisses beneath the lobe and behind the ear before he tugged at it again, biting and tearing and all the while rolling his lips and listening to such sweet sounds coming from the younger. “My sweet little baby whore.”  
And it was always the same, always Zhengting snapping with such insult in the most adorable way possible, pushing Yanjun back and with the back against the wall and god, he was glad it was a proper wall and not just a wooden plate or he might fear it would come crashing down because that nearly had happened once before, and because it meant he could easily relax against it while watching how his favorite baby boy was so easily dropping down on his knees, with all the greed in sparkling eyes and licking his lips and he could swear right there to come untouched because it looked all that good and all that hot.  
Hands already busy with his belt and his pants were ignored for a moment, not stopped when instead he reached for that multiply pierced ear, framed by silky strands and glistening with his saliva from kisses and whatnot, suddenly tugged on so roughly, pinching it between his fingers, and it was so very expected to hear that loud moan instead of whimpering in pain, such a pleasing sound that sent fire between his legs and made his stereotypical black jeans all the tighter. “Don’t tell me you forgot your manners, baby, or are you really already turning into a whore who only cares about cocks and cum?”  
There were whines and whimpers and all the greed personified because he knew, he knew that as much as Zhengting loved to be pampered and praised and hear sweet nothings and get treated like a whole spoiled child, the way he was insulted and treated harshly was making his dick twitch and cum leak and he knew it was happening right there simply by watching that expression turn darker, twist into despair and breathy words soon followed, “Please… Just let me taste you, please… Fuck my mouth and let me taste you - fuck! Yanjun, please!”  
“Sure,” he grinned and as if that had been the only signal needed, greedy hands yanked down his pants and underwear alike, beautiful face getting slapped by his dick jumping up and how the younger didn’t even mind but seemed so utterly enchanted was all too beautiful, how these clouded orbs traced his length only to let the tongue follow, licking at veins and tracing invisible lines only to soon feel the embrace of a warm oral cavern, immediately tugging at his ear again, harshly at first, before he massaged the shell, rolling it between his fingertips and watching how eyes rolled around in the very same way because it always had been one of his most sensitive spots, always so eager, always so desperate, “But don’t dare touch yourself like you did last time or I’ll need to punish you.”  
Wide eyes only seemed to grow wider, desperate, and he could see how painfully tight Zhengting’s pants were, could feel these hands tugging at his shirt that he had unbuttoned only enough to not get into the way, fisted and pulled at, and all that more eager to suck him off, with his dick hitting too deep, kissing the back of his throat, with a velvety tongue rubbing against it and pressure all around, with teeth scraping along from time to time and he should mind but he didn’t because it was his baby boy who looked the sweetest when looking like this, with his eyes wide and teary, with his ears all red, with his lips glistening and curled around his cock and god, there truly could never be anyone more beautiful, or anything more intense because it seemed the one below just wanted to make him feel all the pleasure he could and all the desire possible and make him regret to have forbidden him from touching himself when it was just worth all that.  
“Ting, baby,” Yanjun gasped, tugging at his ear more, grabbing one of the piercings to play with, twist, turn, tug, could feel moans reverberate against his dick, making it oh so much better and who could possibly blame him, being so utterly aroused, with big and bright and teary eyes looking up to him, with a blowjob too wet and too dirty and too greedy and too good, with these soft lips wrapped around him and knowing his baby was no better than him, who could ever blame him for wanting to reach orgasm like this, the wish to just spray it all over that beautiful face and only not doing so yet because he knew there’d be more whines and it would be a mess to wipe off so he grabbed that ear more harshly, pulled the younger forward and he knew he was nearly choking him, suffocating him by pushing his dick down further, feeling that tongue rubbing him still, curling around, teasing, playing, he grunted as he dropped his head forward, eyes locking, a silent countdown, words conveyed, and he only let go the very last second, right before he came, still buried down that mouth and throat and a tongue teasing, eager swallowing and not being able to take it all, with droplets running down his chin and painting his lips and he really just, “...look like a whore.”  
Most magnificent whore of them all, though, with his eyes still dazed and his tongue colored white, showing it off, sticking it out, as if to taunt him and make him proud before it disappeared behind his lips again and he found more joy in cleaning up the mess he had caused by licking all the traces off the older, removing it all, releasing little hums and breathes until he was all down and fell back, holding onto nothing but the older’s shirt, head thrown back and panting, trying to recover, while Yanjun was busy adjusting his clothes, pulling up his pants, stuffing in his shirt, trying to look as if he hadn’t just received the same quality blowjob as he usually did, cheered on further by the risk of getting caught, unlikely, but it might be, could remember it had happened to the other half of their odd group, caught on the beginning sequence of such act, and maybe it kept spurring on the dancer, kept motivating and arousing him and by all the deities up there, he never ever wanted to miss out on it.  
“Yanjun,” the little plea came, all soft and all sweet and desperate and he didn’t care, merely leaned down to wipe off these traces of cum on his beautiful face, floating his covered thumb in front of swollen lips until a tongue came out to lick them up, dapping away the last traces before he grabbed slender arms, pulled a lithe frame against his, felt the hardness of arousal against his thigh and more than less intentionally he pushed his leg forward until he heard soft whines and loud gasps all over again.  
“Shall we get you home, baby? Before you sully this place anymore?”  
So he could ravish him more and to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, the usual drill: [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting) (send me stuff on cc and chances are I'll include them here)


	3. APOLOGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifting this to Abby and Ash after we actually talked fluff

With all the enthusiasm his slender frame could hold, Zhengting threw himself onto the couch, right into the middle of the two younger ones of their odd group, feeling Ziyi’s arm wrap around his shoulder to pull him closer and Xukun leaning against his frame, handing him the pillow usually used for movie nights to cuddle into, and just as he had comfortably settled, the last needed extra was the bucket of ice cream pressed into his hands by the eldest, showing that sweet smile with his even sweeter dimples, before he settled down on the ground, with one arm resting on the couch to rub the dancer’s tired legs.  
“What is first?” He asked with his eyes sparkling bright, in joy, because their monthly movie night was something he enjoyed a lot, but this time even more, merely because it had been his decision to make, what movies they would watch, had so childishly decided on fairy tales, looking forward to Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella, with so many movies just recently having received a makeover, real actors, amazing special effects, and while he had watched some of them already, always dragging someone else along, so none would feel down for not having been asked, they had never watched them altogether.  
But a third into the movie and halfway through his ice bucket, after generously sharing a bite here and there, he had to realize it wasn’t quite the romantic and fluffy evening he had dreamt of, none of the romance and pink edits, but dark and foggy woods, tension, at first he had pouted, wanted to complain but been shut up with kisses from both the younger ones, now he was just flinching every some minutes, whenever a scene seemed all too intense, one arm tightening around his shoulder, the nearly empty ice bucket taken out of his hands so he could cling to his pillow better, a hand still smoothing over his leg.  
Their amusement was also all too evident, that little smile Ziyi would show, whenever Zhengting flinched particularly strong, rubbing his shoulder, playing with his hair, but it was there, or Xukun, who just outright grinned, sneaky little brat, had spent too much time with Justin for sure, and Zhengting wanted to roll his eyes, wanted to hide his face and not watch anymore or just run into his bedroom, because these two idiots had ruined the movie night, after he had already suffered through action and horror for two months now, but at the same time it was his pride that kept him from doing so, didn’t want to give them their satisfaction just yet.  
Another thing, though, was how he actually reacted to these movies, to witches sacrificing humans, fantastical creatures luring people into their traps, to gore and murder, flinching more and more, with every scene that was surprising only him, and to have to bear with both Xukun and Ziyi making fun of him in their own ways, maybe that actually was the worst about it, how they both cuddled up to him, as if they wanted to reassure him, but the moment he twitched in his spot, they were already having these smug expressions again, each in their own way, and it was making him upset, his pout all too evident, distracted for all of a moment when he felt that hand still, rubbing his leg soothingly, gently.  
It was an act on a whim, to wriggle out of arms embracing him, with that pillow still in his arms, hugged tightly, to plop down onto the ground and next to Yanjun, looking at him with big eyes, leaning in, until a strong arm was wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer, and for a moment he still turned around his head, looked at the two younger than him and childishly stuck out his tongue, wanting to rub salt into their wounds, because they had now lost this perfect opportunity to cuddle with him, even had him thinking of banishing them to sleep on the couch instead of his bed, despite such piece of furniture easily being able to hold all four of them, had been tested repeatedly, all too often, whenever his parents were gone for yet another business trip.  
Xukun seemed to be upset for all of a moment, as if his toy had been taken from him, but soon consoled when Ziyi pulled him close instead, whispering something into his ear, and Zhengting felt a pang of jealousy for a moment, not because he actually was envious of their love, he knew he was also loved by them, that there was no loving one more than another, sometimes there were preferences about who they spent more time with, but that didn’t equal a change of heart, but because Yanjun didn’t pay him quite as much attention, making him pout, looking at the older again.  
Only to flinch right the next moment again, when there was a sudden scream, hiding his face at a strong chest, trying to rather focus on that, how the older’s physique had changed, after going to the gym together with the basketball player, yet he still reacted to every louder noise, startled, gazing up to plead for affection with his eyes, more than the two hands rubbing along his back and side, so he didn’t miss out on it, how, slowly but surely, that expression, focused on the movie at first, turned into an amused smirk, the same kind of amusement the other two had shown before.  
After a particular huff, showing how Yanjun wasn’t able to keep it in anymore, Zhengting finally decided to give up, lips pursed into a pout, his lower lip pushed forward, as he grabbed his pillow, softly threw it onto a stranger lap, and got up, refusing to stomp his feet like a child, because that would have meant sacrificing too much of his pride, and calling “Idiots!” sulkily was the last he did, before he turned around to dash into his room.  
Into his room, into his bed, beneath the blankets, feeling awfully cold all on his own, but now it was a battle of pride, between him going out again, caving in to those three that had made fun of him, all too readily agreeing to fairy tales, pointing out how they’d take care of the movies, only to choose those he didn’t like for sure, to tease him, play with him, and them coming to him, apologizing, cooing, trying to woo him again, and he, for sure, wasn’t going to be the one losing, so he reached for one of the comics on his nightstand, hugged one of his stuffed toys to his chest, and started reading.  
Eventually, he must have dozed off, light slumber, because he was still waiting for the other three, and a hand, gently rubbing his shoulder, called him awake again, big and heavy on his lithe frame, made him turn his head, seeing Ziyi’s gentle expression, coming closer, until lips were pressed against his temple, his cheek, “Zhengzheng?”  
If he had to be honest, it didn’t take much more than that, for Zhengting to forgive them, and the taller one knew, that he was all too forgiving, couldn’t stay mad, but he also liked to be pampered, so he just pouted again, no word yet said, but enough to lead to further explanations, “Xukun wants to apologize too. And Yanjun…”  
They both were aware of it, that Yanjun wasn’t one to apologize verbally, and he could only assume their actions, the youngest probably still cleaning up, clearing away all their mess in the living room, and the oldest outside, having a last smoke, before they’d all reunite in his bed, and the time waiting was killed easily, by Ziyi pulling him closer, spoiling him with little kisses, against his temples, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, finally, and turning into gentle and slow movements of lips against lips.  
Until another weight settled next to them, tilting the mattress, and a head soon settled on his chest, drawing little circles on his chest, through the fabric of his shirt, until a kiss was broken and replaced by another, Xukun’s taste of toothpaste filling his mouth, making him sigh, before he grabbed the youngest by the neck, kept him close, doing all the things he knew would make the underclassman forget to think, until that one, too, was broken.  
“I didn’t mean to ruin your evening,” was said, immediately, with big eyes looking slightly dazed, but Zhengting only pouted again, lead him to lie down, head resting against his shoulder, nuzzling against it, and on his other side, Ziyi muttered something about changing clothes and getting ready for bed, but it was merely an excuse, because one body was replaced by another.  
Yanjun, at least, had had enough decency to keep on his boxers, before he had moved beneath this cover, heavy arm laying on his body, white head propped on his palm, with a gentle expression on his face, waiting for an invitation, a signal, and it came by the taller parting his lips, so he leaned down to lock their lips too.  
There was the sweet taste of strawberries, Zhengting knew that the older didn’t like it, had never liked it, preferred the taste of tobacco, but to him it was just another proof of love, making him smile softly, and that, too, was another signal for Yanjun to pull back, lie down next to him and pull him close. “Let’s go shopping tomorrow, baby. Whatever you want, it’s on me.”  
Wordless apologies, he knew, but he didn’t protest to it, only nodded his head, looking into dark eyes, a few seconds to just gaze at each other still, before all lights were turned off, Ziyi crawling beneath the covers too, grasping his hand so their fingers could be entwined, on top of Xukun’s waist, squeezed gently, reassuringly, and Zhengting was sure that, even though this was a small matter still, hardly something to be mad about, he wouldn’t be able to do exactly that either way, because they all knew how to guard their spot in his heart well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except I suck at fluff and wrote this really badly, I need to apology too
> 
> Send me love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	4. PRACTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which practice rooms and teenage hormones go hand in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in their first year in high school (so Yanjun is 2nd and Xukun didn't yet enroll)  
> Loosely based on [this prompt ](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/523450624)

Approaching summer, it was always blazing hot, and it only seemed to be hotter twice a week, looking into the mirror now, watching how Ziyi wiped his face in his tank top, revealing perfectly chiseled abs, making his mind only travel further, but what else was to expect of the basketball star of their year, merely a freshman, yet already carrying the games, leading well, and while Zhengting had had no interest in ball sports originally, his attractive classmate had easily made him a fan.  
Before he had already heard about it, that Ziyi was quite a health maniac, had seen it in physical education classes, running around with ease, maybe his biggest contender, merely because Chaoze might be good, strong, fast, but his height a disadvantage, Yanchen was too lazy, Bu Fan too clumsy, the list went on, and none exuded quite as much attraction and sex appeal as the boy with that undercut, making Zhengting lick his lips involuntarily, a sign that was misunderstood, apparently, because just moments later a bottle was thrown into his direction.  
“Thank you…” A silent mumble, after reading the label, a sports drink he also quite liked, electrolytes added to the classic Nongfu taste, it was quite addicting, actually, and now making his heart flutter, because it was a gesture too sweet, so caring, because his classmate always was, always sweet, always caring, and silently he sent his thanks to Yibo, not because he disliked the boy, for good, he really didn't, he had been quite pleasing company, but with an offer to take part in tournaments, there just had been no time anymore.  
Which had also meant trouble, though, because they had already had a schedule, a training plan, their choreo for the school festival planned out, and he had needed a replacement, either that or cancel it, but none of the other first years knew enough about freezes and stunts, were quite as talented in that area, enough to be a striking contrast to his modern dance.  
So in the end, the only one he could have asked, to help him out, it had been the promising future of the basketball club, none less than his crush ever since he enrolled in high school, because he simply was vain as that, falling for a tall boy, beautiful features, strong, athletic, and he always dismissed Yanchen's comments that it might as well have been him.  
“Do you think you know it well enough already? To do it all this time around?” Zhengting asked, looking at the slightly younger, with big eyes and still panting, the only one to help him out, because Ziyi might not be the entirely best, hadn't had practice for a year, but good enough to have been in a b-boy group before, BBT or BBQ or however it had been called, and as far as he knew, his classmate was still training some, the lifts, though, rather than the interluding steps.  
“You and Yibo really are incredible,” Ziyi pointed out, would have smiled at such time, but exhaustion was too evident, not even with the windows wide open, although only air heavy with the heat entered, could dissipate the strain of the dance, definitely on a high level, but Yibo and him, they had worked on the routine for weeks now, with parts they had already been used to, while Ziyi wasn't used to it at all.  
With the slightest smile, his own lips too busy exhaling in heavy pants, he looked at the taller, shaking his head, walking over to start the song anew. “You can just say that we're crazy. It must be quite intense for you,” the older denied, stopping in front of the basketball player, fingers counting down to when they'd need to start.  
Ziyi, though, just brushed him off, with a shake of his head, but all words forbidden with the one beat that would get them started, into spins and acrobatics, powerful moves and freezes, finding their way around each other, playful with the emotions, until the music faded out and both broke down on the ground, few feet apart.  
“Let's call it a day,” Zhengting mumbled after some moments of silence, rolling onto his back, looking for his classmate in the mirror, seeing the tall frame sprawled out on the ground, done for, because this dance was too tiring, because the younger must have been exhausted originally, with basketball practice three times a week and two more times for their little sessions squeezed in.  
And if Zhengting was asked, whether it was for selfish reasons too, whether he enjoyed spending time with their sports ace a tad too much, whether seeing glistening pale skin and toned muscles did a thing, or two, or more, to his teenage hormones and libido, he would only smile softly, because the answer would always be positive, but how could he openly admit to it.  
But he did enjoy it, enjoyed it for the years to come, despite Chaoze's and Yanchen's teasing, despite Yanjun asking about it when they were lying in bed, breathing heavily, with their bodies sullied with sweat and other fluids, and he always shut up the older, pressing their lips together instead, except now, so close to their performance, he hated having spent the previous night in a bed that wasn't his, rubbing his sore hips as he entered the practice room in the afternoon, startled to find Ziyi there already, still dressed in workout clothes.  
“You're early,” he said, surprise still lingering in his voice, dropping his bag to the ground, waiting merely for the door to fall close, before he already pulled off his shirt, realizing his mistake too late, when finding a pair of eyes burning into his skin, remembering suddenly, all the bites draped across his skin at night, teeth pulling and lips sucking, immediately flushing red, ears bright red, quick to press fabric against his chest. “Sorry, I-”  
He stopped in his words, looking at the younger, seeing his expression, orbs dark, burning, lips parted, with a tongue darting out, licking across, and he grinned, lowering his shirt again, exposing his pale skin, the strikingly contrasting marks, asked, “Are you curious about who left the marks or… leaving them yourself? “  
Whatever effect he had had on Ziyi, it was broken right then, turning away, so he could only pout, finally getting back to changing clothes, until they were in position, dancing again, and it would be a lie, saying he didn't put more effort into his moves, reminiscent of nightly hours to make his body act on it, make them seem more filthy, needing to leave out a movement or two, too straining on his hips, over and over again, until he could see concentration lacking, exhaustion and other reactions taking over, and called for a break.  
Ziyi, for more or less obvious reasons, seemed to want to avoid him, in any possible way, making him more amused, watching how the younger immediately went to his bag, got out a drink, while he was still on the ground, watching the taller, leaning back onto his arms, observing for a while, before he found an excuse, whining, “Ziyi, can you get me something to drink too?”  
No matter how upset, how frustrated, how whatever, his classmate was always this perfect gentleman, probably thinking about legs too tired, and Zhengting knew, took advantage of it, waiting for the younger to be within reach, the drink held out, so he took a tight grip on a sweaty wrist, his other hand reaching elsewhere, between legs, showing the most innocent smile, all the while palming a half-hard dick and rubbing it into a perfect state.  
“Want to try out yourself how it is to mark me?” Eyes big, seemingly innocent, he looked up at the taller, saw his resolve crumble down, and with a particular squeeze of his fingers, hearing the gasp that came from arousal, he added, “I don't mind, you can write them over.”  
He had won, he knew it, because Ziyi's gaze faltered and breath hitched, yet he tried to escape, pull back, and it only tempted him more, loved the challenge, too pleased with having won, to be able to enjoy his time with the younger like this, not dancing, not practicing, so he tugged him down, knees hitting the ground too easily, bottle dropped, and their lips soon pressed tight.  
It seemed to last only seconds, from the moment he first kissed the taller, soft and gently, to the way tongues dove into oral caverns, exploring and exploiting, greedy, and Zhengting found himself on Ziyi's lap, with hands pressed into his skin roughly, digging and tugging, hips grinding, harder, faster, he set the rhythm in whatever way he wanted, slowly, firmly, until he heard gasps released into their kiss, felt hands moving beneath his shirt, and just some more seconds, then he was on the ground, his upper body revealed, bodies rubbing against each other, his nails scratching down a clothed back, and a mouth traveling low on his body, covering marks with more marks, turning his chest into a painting of pointillism, making him whine and mewl and releasing all the noises he knew would drive Yanjun crazy, drove Ziyi crazy, because bodies moved harder and teeth dug harder.  
Stifled by his gasps, he moaned the stranger name, foreign in such situation, usually shouted during physical education, pronounced softly when he needed help with maths, amused when he offered the chocolate he had received, didn't even like it, but never this dirty, so filthy, and hips bucked against his, an immediate reaction, so he said it again, again and again, until a tongue forced its way into his mouth once more, shutting him up, and he wanted more, craved for more, legs parting further and pleas ready to leave his hips.  
Pleas about getting fucked, to be allowed to feel up his muscles, circle them with his fingers, muscles he was weak to, always had been, but they didn't leave his mouth, feeling it getting ravished by that tongue, sweet taste of Nongfu on the slick muscle, it made him moan, felt startling hips again, and raised his own, meeting their match better, rolling, finding a rhythm, building tension.  
Lips found their way back to his chest, biting and licking and sucking, tugging at his nipples with teeth, and he choked his sounds against his own wrist, sticky and sullied, covered in saliva, as he arched his back, wanting to feel more, get abused more, while everything else drowned out.  
A tad too well, maybe, because he hadn't kept track of time, hadn't focused on anything but those lips on his skin, teeth on his flesh, hips grinding hard, hadn't noticed the little things, because he couldn't read them yet, the way the rhythm built became erratic, the way fingers grabbed his skin harder, it wasn't too tease, to mark, it was for other reasons, too obvious reasons, when hips startled more and grunts were released and hot moist was pressed against his groin.  
It took him a moment to realize, while Ziyi was still riding out his orgasm, that maybe he had overdone it, had expected too much, he should have known, that this tall virgin boy wouldn't last that long, not long enough, not a second round, and he should feel disappointed, because he wasn't fucked, hadn't come, but he was so utterly satisfied, knowing he had made him climax dry, without any contact even, and whatever apology the younger had wanted to utter, it fell apart, seeing that happy expression on Zhengting's face.  
“Let's call it a day,” the older suggested, licking his lips, gazing up, before he pursed his lips to ask for another kiss, one he received immediately, “We won't be able to dance anymore. And I'm already more than satisfied.”  
Because now he had something to jerk off to for weeks to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how to write grinding/dryhumping pls tell me
> 
> Anyways, catch me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Zhengjunist) or bother me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)

**Author's Note:**

> Yanjun is a 3rd year  
> Ting and Ziyi are in 2nd year  
> Xukun is a 1st year
> 
> get updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and send me the nasty recommendations [here](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
